Forest Inferno
Forest Inferno # a german shepherd - Crushed/bitten by Bigfoot. # 10 Mercenary - Knocked by Bigfoot. # Unnamed Person - Shot in chest by Unnamed Person. # Unnamed Ape - Head sliced in half by Unnamed Person. # Dennis Nedry - Shot by a Lord Dargis # Gallimimus - Eaten by Rexy. # John "Ray" Arnold - Dismembered off-screen by the 2nd Velociraptor Subordinate. # Robert Muldoon - Mauled by The Big One. # Velociraptor Subordinate #1 - Locked in a freezer by Tim and Lex, and froze to death. # Velociraptor Subordinate #2 - Eaten alive by Rexy. # The Big One (Velociraptor) - Smashed by Rexy into a T-Rex skeleton. The Lost World: Jurassic Park # Eddie Carr - Torn in half by the Tyrannosaur Buck and the Tyrannosaur Doe. # Dieter Stark - Eaten alive by Compys. # Carter - Crushed by the Tyrannosaur Doe. # Dr. Robert Burke - Devoured by the Tyrannosaur Doe while there was a snake slithering into his shirt. # InGen Hunter 1 - Killed by Velociraptors in the long grass. # InGen Hunter 2 - Killed by Velociraptors in the long grass. # InGen Hunter 3 - Killed by Velociraptors in the long grass. # InGen Hunter 4 - Killed by Velociraptors in the long grass. # InGen Hunter 5 - Killed by Velociraptors in the long grass. # InGen Hunter 6 - Killed by Velociraptors in the long grass. # Ajay Sidhu - Killed off-screen by Velociraptors in the long grass. # Velociraptor - Impaled on a spike when Kelly knocked it out a window. # D. Thompson - Dismembered off-screen by a Carnivorous Dinosaur. # Crew Member - Mauled off-screen by a Carnivorous Dinosaur. # Dog - Eaten off-screen by the Tyrannosaur Buck. # Bus Driver - Killed in the bus crash, caused by the Tyrannosaur Buck. # Civilian 1 - Killed in the bus crash, caused by the Tyrannosaur Buck. # Civilian 2 - Killed in the bus crash, caused by the Tyrannosaur Buck. # Civilian 3 - Killed in the bus crash, caused by the Tyrannosaur Buck. # Unlucky Bastard - Eaten by the Tyrannosaur Buck. # Peter Ludlow - Mauled by Junior after the Tyrannosaur Buck crushed his leg. About several crew members aboard the S.S. Venture were killed. # Enrique Cardoso - Killed off-screen either by a Water Dinosaur or Pteranodons along with his boat driver. # Boat Driver - Killed off-screen either by a Water Dinosaur or Pteranodons along with Enrique. # Ben Hildebrand - Killed by unknown causes, but was likely mauled by a Carnivorous Dinosaur. # Cooper - Devoured by the Spinosaurus. # M.B. Nash - Head torn off by the Spinosaurus. # Parasaurolophus - Killed by an Adolescent Tyrannosaurus Rex. # Adolescent Tyrannosaurus Rex - Neck snapped by the Spinosaurus. # Udesky - Neck snapped by an Alpha Velociraptor. # Pteranodon - Crushed and drowned, caused by Dr. Grant and the others. # Spinosaurus - 'Died of an unknown cause, but was possibly killed by other dinosaurs or InGen. # Sanjay Masrani - Suffered from an unknown cause. # Hybrid Sibiling - Eaten off-screen by the Indominus Rex. # Goat - Eaten by Rexy during the T-Rex Feeding Show. # Handler Ellis - Eaten by the Indominus Rex. # Supervisor Nick - Eaten by the Indominus Rex. # Katashi Hamada - Crushed by the Indominus Rex. # Cooper - Smashed against a tree by the Indominus Rex. # Craig - Thrown against a tree branch by the Indominus Rex, snapping his spinal cord. # Lee - Crushed by a tree knocked over by the Indominus Rex. # Spears - Eaten by the Indominus Rex. # Miller - Eaten by the Indominus Rex. # Alpha Ankylosaurus - Neck snapped by the Indominus Rex. # Apatosaurus 1 - Mauled off-screen by the Indominus Rex. # Apatosaurus 2 - Mauled off-screen by the Indominus Rex. # Apatosaurus 3 - Mauled off-screen by the Indominus Rex. # Apatosaurus 4 - Mauled off-screen by the Indominus Rex. # Apatosaurus 5 - Mauled off-screen by the Indominus Rex. # Apatosaurus 6 - Died of its injuries after being mauled off-screen by the Indominus Rex. # ACU Trooper 1 - Killed by Pteranodons. # ACU Trooper 2 - Killed by Pteranodons. # ''Simon Masrani - Killed in explosion, caused by a flock of Pteranodons (provoked by the Indominus Rex) # Zara Young - Swallowed whole by the Mosasaurus after being dropped into her lagoon by Pteranodons. # '''Pteranodon - Eaten by the Mosasaurus after trying to grab and eat Zara underwater. # G. Batoon - Mauled by Echo under the control of the Indominus Rex. # T. Alexander - Mauled by Delta under the control of the Indominus Rex. # J. Levin - Mauled by Delta under the control of the Indominus Rex. # J. Sutherlan - Mauled by Charlie under the control of the Indominus Rex. # Charlie (Velociraptor) - Shot by an InGen Soldier with a missile launcher. # InGen Soldier - Mauled by Delta under the control of the Indominus Rex. # Commander Vic Hoskins - Mauled by Delta after she bit his hand off. # Delta (Velociraptor) - Knocked into a burner by the Indominus Rex. # Echo (Velociraptor) - Killed by the Indominus Rex. # Indominus Rex - Eaten by the Mosasaurus after Rexy and Blue knocked her into her lagoon. # Submarine Pilot - Eaten off-screen by the Mosasaurus along with his tech operator. # Tech Operator - Eaten off-screen by the Mosasaurus along with his submarine pilot. # Jack - Eaten by the Mosasaurus after escaping Rexy and thinking that it was safe on the helicopter scale. # Mercenary 1 - Mauled by Blue, who was being tranquilized and captured by Wheatley and the other Mercenaries. # Brachiosaurus - Killed in the destruction of Isla Nublar. # Goat - Eaten by Rexy. # Benjamin Lockwood - Smothered by Mills with a pillow. # Professor Englehorn - Arm ripped off, eaten by the Carnotaurus after he bit his arm off. # a salmon - Killed by the a grizzly bear in the elevator. # a bird - Devoured by the a crocodile. # a grizzly bear - Head ripped off-screen by the Yona the Yak. # a crocodile - Shot in chest by Ocellus the Changeling with pistol. # Gallus the Griffon - Slammed against ground by Bigfoot. # Sandbar the Ponies - Kicked in back by the Bigfoot. # Smolder the Dragon - Beaten by Bigfoot. # Yona the Yak - Beaten by Bigfoot. # Dan - Beaten by the Bigfoot. # a bengal tiger - Shot by Limestone Pie with rifle # Unnamed Person - Kicked in head by Silverstream the Hippogriff. # Unnamed Person - Impaled in head by Ocellus the Changeling. # '10 Unnamed Person '- Shot by 2 Unnamed Person # Bigfoot - Punched in body exploded by Saxton Hale. Jurassic World III Coming Soon! Category:Films Category:Fan-made Category:Movies